


this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2019 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Light Powers, M/M, Shadow powers, Superpowers, solangelo, solangeloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will was nearly asleep when Nico poked him on the shoulder. “Will,” he breathed. “Do the thing.”Solangelo Week Day 6 - Secret Powers/Superpowers





	this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to do for this day oops. feel free to point out typos if you notice them as i had no time to edit this! happy reading!

Chiron had finally allowed some of the older demigods to leave camp, just for a weekend trip. Even after the wars were over, the world obviously wasn’t completely safe for demigods. But one little field trip couldn’t hurt, right?

They weren’t allowed out of New York City, as both Percy and Nico were tagging along and it would be too dangerous for kids of the Big Three without Mount Olympus and godly protection nearby.  
That left Percy to going full-on tour guide for them around the city, complete with Annabeth knowing more facts about every building them him, a bored Nico as he had to listen to them both, and Will, who had never been in the city before not for battle and was amazed by it all.

All in all, it was freeing to just be outside camp without the fear of a huge battle erupting at any moment. Despite all the noise and the lights, Nico felt himself relax completely.It was a long day though, and everyone was ready for bed. Nico and Will stumbled back to room at Sally Jackson’s, drunk with exhaustion.

The apartment was small, so their “room” was actually a pullout couch in the living space. Any sort bed seemed like a dream right now, though.  
They barely had enough energy to change into pajamas, brush their teeth, and say goodnight to Percy and Annabeth, as well as thank Sally for letting them stay in her house, before collapsing together on the mattress.  
Will was nearly asleep when Nico poked him on the shoulder. “Will,” he breathed. “Do the thing.”

Will smiled. He was exhausted, sure, but Nico must be even more. When Nico was tired, he was cranky, but when Nico was exhausted, he was like a drunk toddler. It could be annoying sometimes, but Will also found it adorable. (Most parts about his boyfriend were.)

It took the rest of whatever energy he had to allow the darkness on the ceiling to clear, dim light emitting from Will’s fingertips. It was something he had only discovered recently, and had little control over. Nico had been a big help with his own shadow powers. Together, they helped Will increase in strength. There was no use for it yet unless they were trapped in the dark somewhere, but there was something comforting in knowing he had some sort of secret power other than healing and a supersonic whistle.

Will made shadow puppets in the light. He only remembered a few from his childhood: a rabbit, a butterfly, an alligator, but every soft giggle from Nico made his heart warm.

Next to him, Nico lifted his hand slightly, making his own puppet. It was clear it wasn’t his own hand, but rather Nico using the shadows around them to create scarily realistic animals.

“That’s cheating,” Will whispered, smacking Nico softly, causing them both to giggle. It was the quiet, tired moments like these that they both felt completely and utterly happy.

The scene shifted, as Nico created an inky black canvas, with only star shaped holes of light to peek through, complete with a cartoon crescent moon. He then scooted closer to Will and wrapped an arm around him. Together, they watched the stars.

As they drifted off, the sky scene got dimmer and dimmer until all that was left was a ceiling, black with shadows, and two sleeping bodies wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! more on tumblr @solange-lol
> 
> check out @solangeloweek on tumblr for the prompts to participate or just for more cool creations! if you would like to participate, theres still a few days left + late submissions accepted!!


End file.
